


Broken

by KathWritesThings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWritesThings/pseuds/KathWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened to us?"<br/>They were so happy... until they weren't. Jim only has himself to blame.<br/>McKirk one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it then please remember to leave comments/kudos as they are always highly appreciated!
> 
> I'd like to deeply apologize in advance for the overly angsty content of this fic...

They didn’t speak.

                They tried very hard not to even think about it. They both failed miserably.

                Jim could only sit and watch as Bones stuffed all of his belongings into a duffel bag. He would never forget the look on Bones’ face when he found out, like his heart had been ripped right out. Those words would haunt him forever- _“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”_ \- Like he’d been fucking waiting for something like this to happen. And to think that only a month or two ago they’d been blissfully happy, deeply in love.

                “What happened to us?” Jim blurted out, against all of his better judgement.

                Bones froze, picture frame in his hand. He turned to look at him with storms in his eyes. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

                Jim sighed and ran an anxious hand through his hair as Bones turned back to his packing, shoving the picture frame into the depths of his bag. “Okay, I deserved that.”

                “Damn right you did.”

                “Bones…”

                “You fucked a Vulcan, that’s what happened!” He snapped, zipping his bag shut angrily.

                “I know,” Jim sighed dejectedly, “I-”

                “Just, one thing,” Bones said turning around and leaning on the table, “Out of every goddamn person on this ship… why the hell did it have to be him?! Were you trying to pick the one person that would piss me off the most?!”

                “He’s not a bad guy, Bones…”

                “Don’t you dare!”

                Jim held his hands up in surrender. Bones sighed and put his head in his hands, wondering just how something so good could fall apart so quickly and entirely.

~

_Jim saw the light drain from Bones’ eyes, saw his face contort with confusion and anger. “You what?” Bones whispered strenuously. He felt like he’d just been punched in the stomach._

_“I’m so sorry…”_

_Bones stared at Jim steadily, unsure whether he wanted to shout or cry or just run away from all of it. Eventually, with rage boiling beneath the surface, he said, “Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” Jim’s heart sunk to the bottom of his chest. “Alright then, so who was it?” he was surprised at how calm he sounded._

_Jim whispered something inaudible._

_“I didn’t hear that.”_

_“Spock! Okay? It was… it was Spock.”_

_After a few painstaking moments of Jim avoiding his gaze, Bones cleared his throat, “Hm. Right. Okay. I resign.”_

_“_ What?! _You can’t do that!” Jim protested desperately._

_“Damn right I can. I just did! I’ll get outta here, let you two bastards carry on your fucking interspecies romance or whatever the hell it is you’ve got going on that’s worth throwing our relationship away for!”_

_“I-it’s not like that…” Jim stammered frantically, “It was one time… I-I don’t…”_

_“Don’t pander to me, kid,” Bones said, glaring daggers at Jim, “It doesn’t change anything and you know it. You fucked up and now you have to deal with the consequences. I’m leaving and I’ll be damned if you’re going to stop me.”_

_~_

                Jim stared at his knees. He didn’t know what to do. His entire world was falling apart around him and nothing he could possibly say or do would stop it. Anything he wanted to say just wouldn’t come out right. He hated everything right now: he hated Spock for letting him make such a stupid mistake; he hated Bones for walking out; and he hated himself for doing such a shitty thing and causing Bones so much pain. But, more than anything, he loved Bones and could not deal with the fact that he was about lose him completely. What did he have without Bones?

                Bones slung his bag containing all of his stuff over his shoulder and walked out the door. Jim followed him all the way to the shuttle room like a lost puppy, partly wondering why Bones hadn’t just told him to piss off already.

                “I’m going to miss you.” He tearfully said to Bones just before he was about to step onto the shuttle and fly out of Jim’s life.

                Bones just looked at Jim not saying anything. He’d already said his goodbyes to everyone else and has been mostly hoping that he could just avoid this one.

                Jim could read his face like a book: he was conflicted, angry, and heartbroken.

                “Well say something!” Jim choked.

                Bones shrugged, “What is there to say? I can’t stay here can I? I can’t be around him, I can’t do it.”

                “What about me?”

                Bones just sighed and shook his head.

                Jim could’ve broken down right then and there, but in the end he just said, “Well I guess this is goodbye then.”

                “We could have been happy, you know.” Bones said gruffly.

                “We were happy, for a while there.” Jim responded sadly.

                “Yeah, well…” and without another word, bones stepped onto the shuttle, not even saying goodbye. Like the last five years of knowing each other didn’t mean a thing didn’t mean a thing.

                Jim realised that a goodbye would’ve been far more than he deserved.


End file.
